Roads Untraveled
by HinataisaBEAST
Summary: "I-I want to be Hokage…" she whispered quietly. What if it hadn't been Sakura who'd become Tsunade's apprentice… but rather a shy, timid girl with hidden potential? Who knew how much the fate of the Shinobi world would change… And who knew Hyuuga Hinata could become so much more?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Cementing of Beliefs

She stared in the mirror, her pale lavender eyes unblinking, her forehead crinkled in concentration. The early morning sun rose, the call of birds a welcome sound. Along the ground of her room, the shadow of her bed slowly travelled with the rising sun.

She squinted hard before smiling shyly at her reflection.

"Yes, I will become Hokage."

The statement, once said out loud cemented her belief and like every morning she nodded determinedly to her reflection, it copied her movement and she blushed. Shaking her head with a lofty sigh she moved away from the mirror and began her morning ministrations.

It was only five in the morning, but she liked to be well awake before meeting her sensei. She liked to both mentally and physically be prepared for whatever the crazy woman would throw at her, but today was different. Not only because it had been three years since she had taken a step of courage and asked to become the Hokage's apprentice, but it was also the day Naruto left.

She smiled at the thought of him, his always cheerful and 'never give up' disposition would always hold a soft part in her heart, but three years changed people and that meant her too.

Three years under the Hokage's tutorage let Hinata blossom into her true potential. It also made her realise her true dream.

To become the next Hokage of Konoha. And that meant that Naruto was now her rival.

She blushed at the thought, but as she let her lithe body fall into a complicated stretch she became determined. She hadn't worked these past three years for nothing. She had finally gained the respect of her sister, Hanabi, and Neji-nii san, but had also gained something called self-respect. This couldn't be said for her father, but she couldn't have the best of everything.

Pushing away the thought of her father she remembered fondly this day three years ago, when she'd asked Tsunade-sama to become her apprentice. The Hokage's forehead had twitched before she burst out laughing, at the time Hinata had become horrified and quite honestly terrified. She had wondered if she had made a big mistake, but then the Hokage had sobered and stared at her intensely. Hinata remembered her asking, "Why would I take on someone like you, if you can't even hold a smidge of self-respect for yourself?"

The question had shocked her and almost made her walk out of the office, but then she remembered she had wanted to become better. To become like Naruto. The response Tsunade-sama received was not what she had been expecting.

"Then, it's time I started gaining this self-respect, will you not help me Tsunade-sama?" the once shy girl asked. To say, the Hokage was shocked at the young girl's honesty would be an understatement, Hinata almost giggled at the thought as she bent into a back bend, sighing as her spine lengthened and cracked pleasantly.

But it had been what the Hokage had needed to see that the girl was serious.

It was within the next three years that Hinata realised this dream, to become the next Hokage, but it also made her realise that what she had mistaken as love for Naruto, was actually just admiration. It was him that made her realise her true dream.

And when she'd told Tsunade-sama her dream, she had merely smirked and sighed, reclining back into her seat.

"Should have seen it coming, you've grown Hinata and along with it your ambitions. I can see you making a fine Hokage one day…"

The support and encouragement given by her sensei had been the final push and those words only cemented the belief she had in herself to achieve this dream.

As she pulled back up from her backbend, coming back to the present, she grinned sheepishly as one thought entered her mind.

Naruto better watch out.

A knock on her bedroom door wiped the grin off her face though, embarrassment flushing her cheeks at her confident thoughts. Turning she called for the person to enter and the door opened to reveal Neji.

"Neji-nii san!" she greeted happily. He smiled in return before nodding his head in greeting. Ever since becoming Tsunade's apprentice, the bond between Neji and Hinata seemed to heal, and in the place of hatred, a sibling love developed between the two.

Both respected each other and their strengths. Hinata could happily say that Neji was her closest friend, confident and at times rival. Though, the rivalry was healthy. Hinata would never let Neji fall back into the young, hate filled genin he had been. The same went for Neji, he would never let Hinata fall back into the unhealthy shy girl she had been.

Even looking at her this morning, as the early sun illuminated her long, dark hair and her cheeks flushed with the physical activity of her complicated stretches, he could tell she had grown so much. Her confidence was hard to find at times, but in place of the shy girl she had been three years ago, a humble and modest, yet self-respected young woman stood before him.

He was proud of her.

"Hinata-chan, this was received early this morning," he said handing her a plain scroll. She stared at it curiously before grabbing it with a mumbled 'thanks' and sat down onto her futon, her legs crossed Indian style. Neji joined, sitting by her side.

"Who is it from?" he asked itching to know. He leaned slightly over, anxious as her slender fingers slowly uncurled the scroll. The unmistakable messy scrawl of her sensei greeted her eyes and beside her she felt Neji recoil away.

"Does the Hokage really write like this? It… It is horrible!"

Hinata giggled covering her mouth, really, she should be defending her sensei's hand writing, but it was true. Along with the gambling and alcohol problems, the Hokage was a terrible writer, thus why Hinata always wrote letters for her.

The scroll must have been pretty important for Tsunade to have written it herself. Slowly, Hinata's pale eyes begin to decipher the scrawl of words. As she read each sentence, her eyebrows inched higher, almost touching her hairline by the time she was finished.

"What is it Hinata? I can't read this gibberish… What does it say?" Neji asked curious as to why Hinata's eyebrows had nearly flown off her face.

"It… It says that Naruto-kun is returning… Today."

All was silent as they both tried to process what Hinata had just read.

"Eh?" Neji managed to breath out. He stared hard at the profile of his cousin, trying to read what emotion lay on her unblemished features. Nothing was shown and for the first time in three years Neji wished Hinata hadn't been taken as the apprentice of Tsunade, she had learned the skill of masking emotions damn well.

He watched as her eyes began to read the rest of the scroll.

But then her forehead furrowed deeply and she inhaled sharply. Neji instinctively leaned away, nervous. He was shocked to see a tear slowly roll down her cheek and as she slowly began to curl into herself, dropping the scroll.

"Hinata… what's wrong?" he asked nervously. She didn't reply and began to shake her head slowly, as if in disbelief.

"No…" she croaked, "No…No. No!" She yelled standing up. She grabbed the scroll and chucked it across the room, it flew until it collided with the wall and then clattered to the ground loudly. Neji flinched at her outburst and was confused as to her behaviour, but then she collapsed onto the ground sobbing loudly.

Neji immediately moved to her quivering body and albeit awkwardly, placed an arm around her.

"Hinata… What's wrong?" he asked softly. She didn't reply and he held her tighter. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. All too soon, Neji was reminded of just how _small_ Hinata was. She may have grown into a strong, sixteen year old but that didn't excuse that she was still young, prone to the harsh realities of this world.

She could still break and it had only taken the words written on a scroll to make her shatter.

Hesitantly, Neji reached for the scroll and began to decipher the messy scrawl. He read the part where Tsunade mentioned Naruto returning, but this was when the writing began to become even _messier _and if he wasn't mistaken, the ink had been smudged.

After minutes of reading he felt his own heart go cold. The scribbled words like an arrow to his heart.

Beside him, he heard Hinata snivel before crawling to her feet, like a wounded shinobi who refused to stay down. He glanced up at her swaying form, her eyes now puffy and red around the edges, her lip pulled back into a snarl and her forehead creased heavily.

Neji's own despair was mirrored with a look of absolute impassiveness. How did one respond to this?

"I have to find Tsunade-sama," she croaked before stumbling out of the room like a zombie. Neji's pale eyes followed her swaying form and as soon as her presence was no longer felt he too grabbed the scroll and ditched at the offending wall.

"Damn it all!" he hissed pressing his forehead into the back of his palms.

For it was not Naruto's return that caused despair, but rather the fact that he would be returned within the confines of a coffin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Legacy of Uzumaki Naruto

The dark, sullen material of Hinata's yukata contrasted sharply with her pale, lavender eyes and stifling a sigh she smoothed the material one last time. In the mirror she spotted Neji behind her and he looked just as sullen as her yukata, she tried to smile but it came upon her lips cracked and dejected.

The past days since receiving that fated scroll had been one of her most horrible. The way Tsunade had looked at her only spoke volumes of the grief her shishou was facing and it only took one hug from Hinata for the usually fortified woman to brake.

Hinata had wanted to cry, to let go but showing weakness in front of Tsunade would have only made the situation worse, having one crying woman was enough. She didn't even want to remember the faces of Sakura and Jiraiya. The man looked lost, and almost mad.

She could tell he blamed his student's death on himself, and Sakura… She knew the girl regretted all the harsh treatment and neglect she had shown towards Naruto, but Sakura had also realised there was no way to take it all back or to at least sorry.

Hinata felt sorry for both of them.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Neji asked, his voice quiet, barely a whisper. She stared at her reflection, sharp pale cheekbones pointed out, her lavender eyes more prominent than ever. She looked like a haunted ghost, one who had lost everything. She almost chuckled at the thought, she felt like she had.

She had admired Naruto, and he was to be her rival… But now that was never to come. She shook her head slowly, a wistful smile on her pale lips.

Never to come.

"I don't know Neji… I don't know," she replied solemnly turning away from the ghost and facing him. He came forward and wrapped an arm around her sharp shoulders and led her out of the room. He couldn't help but wonder when she'd eaten last and his brow pinched in worry.

Her figure was so willowy, graceful to the unknowing eye, but to his trained eye, he could spot the ungracefulness, the stumbles in her gait and the teetering whenever she stopped. He led her to the kitchen and he scanned her face as she grimaced.

The smell of food instantly hit her nostrils within seconds and her stomach growled, yearning for the warmth of fresh porridge. The oat paste had that touch of honey to it and she smelt the cinnamon calling to her. She could almost taste the warm oats in her mouth, the creaminess sticking to her lips…

"Neji-nii san…" she warned stopping. He looked down at her worried face, she looked… sick?

He went to grab for her yukata, the silky material slipping through his fingers as she turned around and rushed out of the kitchen. Confused for a second, he watched as she fled down the corridor and suddenly wrenching open a tatami door that led into a garden courtyard.

His body flinched in response to her violent retching and he shivered, before slowly advancing towards her quivering body. She wiped her mouth with a grim expression, taking shuddering breaths to calm her weak body.

"I'm sorry… It's just, I haven't eaten in a while and the smell was too overwhelming," she explained leaning over and resting on her hunches.

"Maybe you shouldn't go…" he was suddenly cut off as her head whipped up to pin him with an accusing stare.

"Of course I'm going," she said sternly, her eyes suddenly cold. He nodded with a resignation before turning away to give her privacy. She straightened her yukata out again and smoothed down her hair and before closing the tatami door she took a long, deep, refreshing breath of the morning air.

The air filled her lungs and she felt some life return to her frail body, and then letting out the deep breath she finally felt ready to face the day.

Neji turned around to face his cousin, her cheeks now slightly flushed, her eyes glowing with refreshment.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his arm for her.

"Always," she then took his arm and the two left the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Tsunade watched as the guests arrived filling the large, memorial ground. The hundreds of graves that stood seemed to scream at her all the lives lost, and here they were today commemorating another lost one.

It only reminded her of the responsibility she held as the Hokage, each life lost was just another nick at her falling defences.

There were few people here, she immediately spotted Iruka and Kakashi talking quietly, and she spotted the tell-tale signs of crying on Naruto's first teacher. His eyes red and puffy, only reminded her of her own.

She soon spotted Sakura, Naruto's teammate. Tsunade couldn't help but wince at the girl's hair colour, definitely an eyesore but according to her medic-nin the girl had a natural affinity for healing. Perhaps she should get Shizune to see to this young kunoichi? Her hands were already full with her current apprentice, Hinata Hyuuga.

The thought of her apprentice brought a weak smile to her face, she had never known the once shy girl could hold so much potential, Hinata definitely was the meaning of the metaphor 'don't judge a book by its cover'.

Speaking of which, she watched as she entered the memorial ground, her arm latched onto her cousins for support. She looked… frail, weak but an air of elegance and strength still surrounded her. Tsunade had totally dismissed her own student's well-being and a pang of guilt shuddered through her body, until landing as a heavy ball deep in her gut.

Time to make amends, she thought as she began walking to her student.

"Hinata…" Tsunade began appraising her, Hinata blushed faintly before nodding afraid to speak. "How are you?"

"I'm… fine," she whispered, her eyes glistening. Tsunade frowned before taking a step forward and glaring at Neji to leave. He soon took the hint and hesitantly wondered off to speak to Sakura.

Hinata watched hopelessly as her stronghold left, but looking up at her sensei she felt a new sense of comfort and support surround her, the motherly kind.

"Come here," Tsunade whispered gently taking hold of the frail girl's arm, Hinata needed no more encouragement and gladly let herself fold into the warm embrace of her sensei. She began to cry quietly, little whimpers that were somehow so much worse than the violent sobs she had cried days ago.

"It's ok… It'll be alright," Tsunade whispered, stroking the Hyuuga's soft, glossy hair. The girl shuddered under the touch but snuggled in closer to the warmth and comfort. If possible, Tsunade held her tighter, afraid if she relented the hold she had, the girl would simply fall apart.

"It's… It's not fair…" Hinata whimpered sniffling into Tsunade's own black yukata.

"I know, the shinobi world is never fair," she said, the reality of those words hitting her too.

The two stayed like that for a while, Hinata cocooned from the grief and Tsunade feeling comforted in the thought that she was not the only one grieving. It was Shizune who had to eventually pull them apart announcing the arrival of important guests.

Hinata pulled away to stare up at her sensei who smiled gently down at her.

"Thank you…" Hinata whispered. Tsunade nodded before moving away to talk with Shizune. Hinata took in a ragged breath before wiping her eyes and ridding herself of any defiant tears. She was soon joined by Neji again, with Sakura and Tenten tagging along.

Her moment of weakness was no longer visible and she felt a new strength enter her.

Hinata smiled weakly at the two girls before watching before her eyes as Sakura's chin wobbled and two tears fall down her porcelain cheeks.

"Oh, Sakura…" Hinata whispered pulling in the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura cried into Hinata's shoulder and in turn, Hinata rubbed her back comfortingly. Looking over the crying girl's shoulder she was suddenly pinned by a cold, calculating green eyed stare.

He simply nodded before being greeted by Tsunade, the contact broken.

"Gaara…?" Neji mumbled, a confused expression crossing his features. Hinata caught Neji's confused stare and shrugged.

"They did grow close after the Chunnin exams. Naruto and Gaara, I mean," Tenten explained looking up at Neji, Hinata couldn't ignore the look in her friend's deep brown eyes. She once looked at Naruto like that. If only Neji would open his eyes and notice.

A sniffle came from Sakura and Hinata looked down, lessening her hold on the girl and slowly pulled away to hold Sakura's shoulders.

"You going to be ok?" Hinata asked, moving a hand onto the girls' cheek. The girl nodded, her face scrunched up as she tried to contain her tears.

"That's a good girl," she whispered before letting her hand fall onto Sakura's shoulder again, squeezing it in a manner of comfort. Sakura nodded again before whispering a 'thank you' and wondering off to stand by Kakashi's side. She watched as the older shinobi wrapped an arm around his student, giving her the comfort she seeked.

Before long the clearing began to fill with all the familiar faces of Naruto's friends. The only civilians seen to be attending was Ichiraku and his daughter, they looked grief stricken too.

Hinata was soon joined by Kiba and Shino, who nodded solemnly at her. She was suddenly reminded of the old days, when they had been a team. She missed them with a sudden pang and in a bout of affection she looped her arms through theirs. They didn't question her and it soothed the ache in her heart to be accepted back.

A nudge on her leg reminded her of Akamaru who whined feeling the emotions of so many grief stricken people. She could understand how he felt.

Then the funeral began.

Hinata watched as Tsunade stood in front of the decent sized group and raised her voice.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today to commemorate Naruto Uzumaki's life… He was a brave, energetic shinobi who never failed to bring a smile to your face, neither the migraine's that soon followed after listening to his annoying antics…" Tsunade chuckled sadly. The crowd mumbled in agreement, and suddenly there was some relief. Yes, this was a sad event, but if Naruto had planned his funeral, he wouldn't have wanted it to be dreary and tear filled.

"I would like to personally thank Gaara, Suna's newest Kazekage, for travelling so far and for making the time to come and commemorate this life… Thank you," Tsunade said bowing low. Hinata's eyes widened, she had not known Gaara was now Kazekage; it was an honour to be within the same crowd as him. She had not seen him since the Chunnin exams, and back then he had been a bloodthirsty killer. She barely knew him, but she felt a swell of pride that he had taken his life back into control and had become something she wished to be.

Slowly the funeral progressed, many came forward and spoke, telling stories of Naruto, many making Hinata laugh, some making her cry silently.

Jiraiya's was the most heart-wrenching as he recalled the three years he had spent with Naruto. The fun they had and the training and jutsu's they had perfected. They secrets they shared, the unbreakable bond they created.

"He was a talented shinobi… And I believe he would have been the bringer of peace to the shinobi world," Jiraiya whispered, his voice husky. "If only… If only I had protected him and been there to safe him… If only."

The submission of Jiraiya's words struck a chord deep within Hinata and she swallowed back the heavy lump as it threatened to choke her. _If only…_

Suddenly feeling brave, she moved forward, wanting to share her memories of Naruto. She pushed away her nerves of having to stand in front of everyone, this was for Naruto.

"Ah, I would like to say something please," Hinata said quietly, but everyone heard and turned to stare at her. She blushed faintly under their stares but swallowed and moved forward to share.

Standing in front of the small crowd strangely made her feel… strong. Observing their faces, the grief and sadness, she wanted to take it all away. Feeling courageous she shared a look with Tsunade who nodded with an encouraging smile. She could do this.

"Naruto… Naruto was my role model," she began looking around, "He was the one person I could always look to, to gain inspiration, determination and courage. Yes, we never talked, but being around him was enough for me.

"His perseverance to never give up taught me many a lesson. He taught me to believe in myself and more importantly, to chase my dreams, no matter what," she breathed. The group of shinobi nodded in agreement, she caught Neji's stare and he nodded, for her to continue. The friends she spotted within the crowd gave her further courage to continue and it wasn't until she caught a certain jaded stare that she decided.

"And… my dream… Is to be Hokage."

The clearing fell silent, and she felt an unearthly presence beside her. A patch of goose pimples appeared on her arms before they raced up it chilling her to the soul, but, it felt good. She felt like Naruto was right beside her, encouraging her, giving her his courage, strength and determination.

She smiled.

"Yes, I will become Hokage, and Naruto's legacy will continue to live on through me, you and the village. We will never forget him."

The unearthly presence seemed to touch her once more before slowly disappearing, leaving a warm tingly feeling in its place. Then, the small crowd began to mumble quietly before Iruka yelled out, "We will never forget!"

"We will never forget!" Sakura yelled, following suit. Then more yells of 'We will never forget' were heard and Hinata smiled blushing slightly. She looked around the crowd once more, catching Jiraiya's stare. He nodded at her once and she nodded back, she felt like she had gained a new sense of respect from the legendary sannin.

"Thank you," she whispered to the crowd, before bowing low and entering back into the crowd. She was immediately joined by Neji, Tenten, an energised Lee and Kiba and a quiet Shino. She also noticed Sakura join her side, smiling tentatively at her.

"Hinata! Your youth blossomed into its full eclipse within that moment! Naruto would have been proud of you!" Lee exclaimed fist pumping the air, though tears ran down his eyes at the mention of his friend.

"What you said, Hinata… It really lifted everyone's spirits, thank you," Sakura whispered hugging the girl. Hinata blushed at all the compliments and gratitude.

"It's what Naruto would have wanted," she replied her neck now becoming hot as her friends openly stared. A cold, yet husky voice pierced her friends admiration and they jumped away to reveal a head of red hair and pair of green, piercing eyes.

"You are an odd Hyuuga, but I am grateful for your words on Naruto, I feel as if they are an accurate representation of him. Thank you," the Kazekage said, his piercing eyes giving her body a once over, he the nodded and walked off. Hinata shivered as she watched his back retreating, the large gourd not even hindering him. He then disappeared within a swirl of sand. She couldn't ignore the warm, unearthly presence that had surrounded her, but it was no gone along with the sand.

"Wow, that was cool," Tenten whispered excitedly, she earned a glare from Neji and she blushed. Hinata blushed profusely ducking her head. However, before anyone else could comment on the behaviour of the Kazekage, Tsunade's voice was heard.

"This concludes the commemoration. Please join us at the Hokage tower for drinks and snacks _and _ramen. I just feel that Naruto would want us to share our memories of him over some ramen," Tsunade chuckled to herself, everyone in the crowd smiled too. Sounds like Naruto.

The crowd began to disperse as everyone either headed to the Hokage tower or home, Hinata rolled her neck and shoulders, suddenly feeling tired when she felt a large hand clamp down on her shoulder. With an undignified squeak she looked up to see Jiraiya smirking sadly down at her.

"Eh, want to be Hokage now?" he asked. She wanted to blush, but a sudden seriousness and determination replaced it.

"Yes," she whispered staring into his eyes. He seemed slightly taken aback by her openness and bold reply.

"Good. Can I tell you something?" he asked assessing her reaction. She nodded seriously as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I can't help but feel, while you were speaking, that Naruto was up there with you. Tell me, you felt it too?"

"Yeah… I felt it," she whispered smiling shyly. He smiled too and clapped her shoulder before swaggering off and latching an arm over Tsunade, who promptly punched him in the ribs.

"Hey, hey! No need for that honey buns!" he chortled earning a dignified glare from Tsunade. Hinata watched them leave, the last two to leave and realised she was suddenly alone. Glancing around she spotted the newly appointed headstone.

She wondered over and knelt in front of it, staring at the words that were freshly carved into the stone.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Believe it!_

Hinata snorted in an undignified manner when she read his famous saying, but she also felt her tears fall down her cheeks silently.

Definitely Naruto.

For a while she kneeled at his gravestone, thinking of all the times he had unknowingly encouraged her and given her strength. She began to wonder what he would have looked like now, she knew she had definitely changed in appearance, did he appear more handsome? The thought caused a small blush to coat her cheeks and she sighed wistfully. She then spoke.

"Naruto… Thank you," she whispered smiling.

Standing she felt an unknown strength slowly fill her and in that moment she knew he would always be by her side. Turning away from the gravestone she stared at all the other stones, ones with names, of people she knew and didn't. She felt their strength fill her too, and with a burning fire within her she took her first step.

Her first step towards becoming Hokage.


End file.
